I want you with me
by WDLF
Summary: tris and four in four's fear landscape... I know it's not the best one, but keep reading if you love Divergent :D
1. fears

It was almost midnight when Four came to my room, the dim light made it hard to see, but I knew it was him just by the way he walked, proud, with confidence, but at the same time he didn't want to outshine anybody….

We had agreed that if I wanted to approve the second stage of dauntless initiation I will have to master my interventions in the simulations, and he was going to help me.

"Tris, wake up, we have to train!" he shout-whispered in my ear, making goose bumps appear in my whole body… why did he have that effect on me every time we were close?!

"Fine, fine, I'm coming, just give me a second." I knew the night was hot, and I decided to sleep in shorts, I was regretting it, right now.

"Would you mind?"

"What?"

"Turning around? I have to change."

"Really?" he game a long sigh and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but be quick!"

He turned around and I grabbed my pants and put them on really fast, how did I do that? I guess I don't want to be seen almost naked, not even by Four.

"Done. Let's go before anyone wakes up…"

We made our way silently through the stairs and we had a little sprint toward the room where the simulations were handled. There were two syringes in the table.

"Are you going in my simulation?" I asked with confusion in my eyes.

"No, you're going into mine." He made it sound so simple…

"Really? Has anyone seen that before? Aren't you afraid?"

He smiled and turned towards me, I looked to the floor, I felt so ashamed for my intrusion, but it seemed like he wanted me to see… he reached his hand and grabbed my chin, making me look at his eyes… there was a mix of emotions in them, hope? Compassion? Knowledge? Whatever it was, it melted all my worries as he spoke without even looking at other way, his eyes were fixed on mine and even though it made me nervous, I didn't want it to end.

"Why do you think am helping you, Tris?" genuine curiosity in his voice "I'm helping you because I don't want you to fail, I want you to be here, with me… By the way, you are going to be the first one to see my fears, besides Amar, my instructor."

As he finished talking about his instructor, his eyes showed a bit of pain, and a lot of longing…

**Sorry for making it so short but I promise the next will be better, maybe some fluff…**


	2. heights & claustrophobia

He inserted the syringe in my neck, and offered me the other…  
"I haven't done this, Four"  
He grabbed my hand in his and indicated me where to insert the needle, he removed his hands and I felt the ache for his touch… my hand was trembling but I inserted it, he didn't even flinch, like if he was used to it. Was he? How frequently did he enter his fear landscape?

"Here is where you get why I call myself Four and my real name." He said before activating it.

Everything went black for a little while and I felt a cold breeze and a hand tightly holding mine. When I opened my eyes, we were very, very high, and I remembered the Ferris wheel, the hard time Four had there.

"Fear of heights, Four, this is a simulation, we could just jump and we'll be safe." I said without moving my hands, the sensation made electricity currents run through me.

"That's what they are expecting a divergent to do, if you want to survive you must find another way to get through it, a dauntless way through it." Breathing hard, obvious fear showing in his face, he answered. He said it like if he knew it first hand, I wonder if he's like me….

"Fine, let me see… would going to the end of the bridge and jumping into to the roof of that building be a dauntless way to it?" I said observing that a roof was close enough so we could jump without scaring the hell out of Four.

"See? You're getting the thing of simulations, but remember, even though you find a way to escape your simulations without showing that you're a divergent, don't take too much time or you will be a factionless." Four started to crawl to the building, but I stood up and grabbed him by the arm so he could stand up too, we started walking and jumped to the building. We fell in a window so we reached the topmost floor, I grunted for the fall, but Four remained silent, the walls started to close on us and I knew his second fear, claustrophobia, his breathing was ragged, his eyes unfocussed, and he was pounding on the walls, making them go faster…. I grabbed his wrists and he looked at me, panic slowly rising in his eyes.

"We have little time, so I will make this like a divergent, but I will think about something when we're out ok?" I asked with a soothing tone, then I got closer to him, my heart in my throat, I turned around and lowered myself until I was sitting by his side….

"We have to take as less space as possible okay?" he nodded absently, eyes focused on the walls.

"Four!"

"What? Oh right! What you want me to do?" I thought for a little…

"Got it! Spread your legs a little," he did as commanded and I sat between his legs.

"Ummm…. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing, Tris?" he asked a bit surprised. I smiled to myself; did he like me as I liked him? Time to find out.

"As I told you, we have to take the least space possible, now, arms around me." I was not enjoying this… Oh! Screw you, I was going to enjoy this!

He did and I almost let out a sigh, almost. I had wanted him for so long, that his tough was like the peace I needed…

"Now, place your hand above my heart and focus on my heartbeat okay? You said that if you calm yourself enough, the simulation will pass onto the next fear, remember?" He didn't move his hands, so I grabbed his hand and moved it until it was over my heart, what I wasn't counting on was that my heartbeat was racing because of him! Crap! I mentally slapped myself.

He snorted, "Why is your heart racing, Tris?" I could practically felt his smile and my freaking blush, thank God I was with my back to him!

"Want the truth?"

"Obviously."

"Remember when we were training and you came to see me train? When you told me where I had to keep the tension in?"

"Yes, you really looked like a stiff then… what does it have to do with this?"

"I have been craving your touch since that day, but I didn't think it could happen again."

He laughed a sincere laugh that melted my heart, "Really? Well, for your happiness I guess, I have also been waiting for this." He slowly placed his hand again on my waist and pulled me closer to him, making soothing movements with his fingertips.

I shivered at his touch but let a long sigh before relaxing in his arms.

He laughed again, his chest against my back, and just like that, the walls shattered around us.

**As you can see, I made a long chapter this time, and I will really appreciate reviews so, thank you for reading, hope I can update soon **


	3. shoot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent *wiping fake tears* sadly, it belongs to Veronica Roth only. Enjoy!  
**

As we stood up I was afraid to look at him… what if he only did it to see if I fell for it? What if he only wanted to see my reaction, calculating? I lost my train of thought when he stepped in front of me; suddenly my combat boots were so interesting…. But he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look directly into his eyes; there was certain sincerity but doubt in them….

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing…. It's just that I don't know if what you said is true…. And even if it were, I'm not worthy of you…" I said as I lowered my gaze…

"Hey," I raised my eyes and met his, he was smiling, that tiny little smile that comes out rarely. "It is true, the first day, when you fell in the net, I knew you were special, and even though you got a beating, everyone disclaimed you, and all that crap, you stayed here, made progress, hell, you even stood up to Erick! And you come here telling me that you aren't worthy? I am not worthy of you! " I didn't realize how teary my eyes were until he wiped the lonely tear that had spilled out…

I smiled, a sincere smile, took a deep breath and hugged him… he hesitated at first but then he also hugged me, this was real, not the simulations, not the oncoming fears, Four.

"We have to finish your landscape remember?" I said through his shirt. He sighed, and reluctantly let me go.

"You're right…" he caressed my cheek once, and started to walk towards a little girl who was sitting in the center of the room. Was she there seconds before? I just followed, so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice when he took a gun.

"Four, who is she?" I asked confused

"An innocent… every time I have to kill her, but I can't do it unless I look away…." He looked in my eyes, took a deep breath and shot her.

He dropped the gun in the table, and he didn't look at the slumped girl on the floor… he just look at me pleading me with his eyes to get out of there. I walked by his side, there was a door, before he opened he said

"Here you get what is my real name, and why does everyone call me Four." Then we entered. 

**Finally I updated, I'm sorry for the ones who were waiting so long, but I had like a series of problems, one after another, but here it is! Enjoy, I accept reviews and PM me if you have any requests!  
**


	4. Marcus

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Divergent, Veronica Roth is… Keep reading! And sorry for my extra-long wait to post the last chapter of this story… anyone with questions, just PM me and I'll try to explain the best way I can… ****Enjoy!**

_**Tris/Beatrice POV**_

It was a dimly lit room, but as my eyes were adjusting to the light, I saw the gray walls; the lack of furniture… is this…?

"Four…. What are we doing in an abnegation house?"

He didn't answer, he was tense, still as a marble statue, hands slightly shaking…. What could be so bad to make Four, _The Four_, afraid to the point of trembling? Then a figured stepped out of the shadows, eyes black as the darkest night, a leather belt with iron designs tightly grasped in his hands, short cropped hair, gray clothes… Marcus Eaton?

"This is for your own good…" said a robot-like voice…. Four was shaking now.

"Marcus Eaton…. He had a son… He was being accused of child abuse…. His son transferred… Tobias Eaton… Is that your name? Tobias?"

"Yes, I am Tobias Eaton." He said barely in a whisper, his eyes glued to the men in front of him…

Slowly, more images of Marcus started advancing toward us, all of them with the belt, all of them repeating the same thing…. The first figure advanced a bit closer and raised his arm, without thinking, I stepped in front of Four, or Tobias, whatever… I received the slap in my arm, so hard that I thought I was really being slapped by that monster, even if I knew this was a simulation… The belt curled along my arm because of the strength of the blow, I grabbed the belt and pulled with all my might. False Marcus stood surprised, and Four changed completely… When the belt slid off my arm, I had a nasty almost bloody mark, which set on rage Four and he had the courage to grab the belt in his own hands….

"This is for your own good father!" and he slapped Marcus with it, so hard that I swear I almost saw the blood in his face! The replicas disappeared with that one strong blow…

"Tris! Tris! Are you okay?" We resurfaced from the fear landscape and it was cute to see him worried about me, in some kind of way, I think he may like me… just a bit…

"Yeah… I'm alright, don't worry… How are you? I didn't know you had such a deep fear, much less that you were Tobias.. How should I call you? Four or Tobias?" even though I was rubbing the invisible mark that had been felt, I assured him I was alright, mostly because of his safety.

"Tobias, it's nice to hear my name again… It was nice to share this with you too, I know I can trust you, Tris…. I don't know how, or why, but you bring me peace, besides that you helped me to conquer this fear… All I needed was to have a motive to hit that bastard…" He smiled, a cute, little smile….

_**Four/Tobias POV:**_

Finally! She know who I am, I don't have to hide anything from her, I don't know, I had this feeling that she was the right person, the one who I could trust my secret, maybe it's time to reveal another…..

"Tris?" I say, a bit nervous…

"Yes, Fo-… Tobias?" God, she's cute… I smiled at that, my name sounds right with her voice…

"I need to tell you something… But please, don't interrupt until I finish okay?"

"Okay.." she said in that little, shy voice… Don't get scared right know! You are Four! *I have to stop talking to myself in this kind of situation…* Here goes nothing…

"I remember when you first fell on the net, I was sure that you being from abnegation, and being a girl would be insane, then, when you stood up for Al, in front of Eric? Really?! Even I have creeps with him!" I started pacing… "But you have been showing me my mistake, to underestimate you, you have passed the first stage, which I thought will send you knocked out as a factionless, you have been strong for your friends, even with me, I, who was hostile with you since the first day… And maybe you have wondered why from some time ago I have been pushing you a lot, but all I want you to be is strong, so you can fight for yourself, I don't want you to be a factionless, it would be… saddening? Depressing? I don't know, I just know that I want you to stay with me, here, in Dauntless, being brave, proud, and even shy, that shy little part of you that sometimes comes out, and I really love it…" Did I just say that? Well, it's true… "I have never been good with feelings, and I feel like am making a mess right know, but I want you to know that I really like you, a lot, I have faith in you…and I do want you here…" There, finish… Tris, please don't freak out!

_**Tris/Beatrice POV:**_

Wow! That was a crazy, cute and weird form of saying that he likes me, but hey, he does! I don't want to make him more nervous then he already is, he's cute when he is nervous, but I need to say something…

I walk to where he is standing, head hanging low like if he has been scolded, I step in front of him and take his hand in mine, he raises his eyes and meets mine…

"Tobias, you really like me?" I say…. He only nods, and lowers his gaze…

"Well, I also like you, a lot, I was mad because you threw knives at me, but then I understood that you saved my life, and I am grateful for it, and for everything else you have been doing for me…" he meets my eyes with a look of confusion in them…

"You like me or you are only grateful?"

"If I were only grateful, will I do this?" just as I finish speaking, I stand on my tip toes and he gets the clue, he leaves my hand and wraps his arms in my lower back just as I wrap mine around his neck… then he kisses me, a slow loving kiss, I smile into the kiss, happy that we like each other….

When we break apart, he is smiling, the same smile that am sure is on my face… He hugs me tight, and I feel that nobody can hurt us, as long as we are together, I will protect him, and he will protect me…

"so… now we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" I say into his shirt, hearing the beat of his heart….

He lets go of me, and holds my cheeks between his hands…. "Wouldn't want it any other way…" and he kisses me again…

**The end! Finally! Well, that was a cheesy ending, nahhhh! My cheesy part came out today, but I would love to know if you like it, so please review, I know it didn't end this way in the book, but hey, it's my version, and I like it better this way, either way, review!**


End file.
